It is often desirable to measure vibrations of an object or small structure to determine operational resonant frequencies and mode shapes. Such measurements have been used to identify failure modes and test for potential structural vulnerabilities. Currently, accelerometers are used to measure these vibrations. Cameras have also been used in an attempt to monitor vibrations.